FV408: Sibling Rivalry
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: On the anniversary of her brother's death, Zare loses herself in an attempt to get revenge.


**Sibling Rivalry**

**Written / **3rd, 15th December 2003 & 22nd January 2004

--

**Earth**

Kathryn and Yasmin walked down a path in a large garden, they stopped at the front door.

Kathryn sighed, "ok I don't think I'm ready for this." Yasmin groaned, she banged her fist on the door. "Ok I'm fine now, stand behind me." Yasmin did as she was told.

The front door opened up, a woman appeared at the doorway. "Yes can I help you?"

"Um yes is Mark there?" Kathryn stuttered.

The woman nodded her head, she glanced behind her, "Mark, someone's at the door!"

Yasmin peeped her head over Kathryn's shoulder, "so um who are you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Andrea, who are you two?"

A familiar elderly man appeared next to Andrea. "Kath.. Kathryn?"

Kathryn smiled nervously, "hi Mark."

"Oh Kathryn, right," Andrea muttered uneasily.

"How are you doing then?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine," Kathryn replied.

Yasmin stood beside her, "my god this guy is older than I imagined. He's old enough to be your fath.. no brother actually."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Mark this is Yasmin."

Mark looked confused, "who is she?"

"Um your ex fiancée, yeesh talk about senility," Yasmin replied.

"I was referring to you," Mark muttered.

"She's my daughter," Kathryn said.

"Wait, I thought Voyager was only lost for nine years," Mark said.

Yasmin glanced between Mark and Kathryn looking nervous, she grinned, "I'm really two year old."

Kathryn looked more nervous than her, "we still haven't figured how she aged so fast."

"So who's the father?" Mark asked.

"Could you sound anymore jealous Mark?" Andrea groaned.

"I'm not, I'm just shocked that's all," Mark said.

"You think I'm shocking news, wait till you find out.." Yasmin said. Kathryn quickly covered her mouth.

"Find out how we got home. Yasmin, what did we come here for?" Kathryn said.

Yasmin's eyes lit up, "oh yeah, I remember."

"I must say Kathryn it's great to see that you're taking this whole thing so well, I'd really want you and Andrea to get along," Mark said.

Kathryn smiled, "yes.. so do I."

Yasmin groaned and rolled her eyes, "this is not the reason we came by, you didn't tell me to be all nice nice." She kicked Andrea in the leg then ran off down the path. Kathryn looked nervous, she quickly ran after her.

**Enterprise, the Bridge**

The lights in the room had been lowered as it was the night shift, only Lena, Daniel and a few unknown crewmembers were around.

Lena had her feet up on the first officer chair, "look it's four am, I don't have the energy for this."

Daniel lit up a tab as he sat down in the other chair, "if that's so why are you here and not in bed."

"Cos nobody else is available tonight," Lena replied. She knocked the tab out of his hand, "no smoking on the bridge."

Daniel stepped on it, "well that was a smart move."

Lena rolled her eyes, "the computer would of put out any fire."

Daniel sat back in the chair, "I'm sure pet, now where was I?"

Lena shrugged, "I dunno I wasn't listening." She glanced over briefly at him, he was asleep. "Ookay that was quick."

Daniel woke up very quickly, "woah!"

"Took the word right out of my mouth," Lena muttered. "A bit tired Dan?"

Daniel pulled himself to his feet, then quickly walked out of the room.

"Did I mention ever how much I hate that guy," Lena muttered as she looked around at everybody.

**J****ames/Jessie's Quarters:**

James walked out of one of the doors, and headed towards the main door looking half asleep. The main door opened to reveal Daniel.

"What on earth do you want?" James asked.

"I think I just had one of those watcher vision thingy's," Daniel replied.

"Ok," James said while nodding his head. He pressed the side panel button to close the door.

Daniel walked through the door, "that was rude!"

James turned to look at him, "what was rude?"

"Closing of the door in my face for example," Daniel replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you," James said innocently.

Daniel stared at him in disbelief, "how could you not see me?"

"It's 4am, and I really don't care," James replied.

Daniel groaned, "this is very important so you'd better start caring."

"Ok ok," James said as he sat down on the sofa. "What did you have a vision about? You losing your cigarette collection, running out of toilet bleach?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "why must you add to my misery."

"Second one huh?" James said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Daniel looked like he was going to blow, "fine now I wont tell you." He turned to leave.

"No no, go on what is it?" James said.

"No you were mean to me," Daniel grumbled.

James rolled his eyes, "you know the name Daniel is easier to turn into a girl's name than Tom is."

Daniel growled, "I hate you."

Jessie stepped through the door with a dressing gown wrapped around her, not looking too happy might I add. "What the hell is going on?"

"Daniel decided to wake us up to tell us about his missing bleach," James replied.

"That's not what it is and you know it," Daniel snapped.

Jessie folded her arms, "he better not be."

"I had a watcher vision.. I think," Daniel said.

"You think?" Jessie questioned with a stone cold glare.

"No I'm certain it is that," Daniel stuttered.

James folded his arms, "and what is one of those?"

"A vision," Daniel muttered.

"Right, right, is this going to be something I forget in the morning cos it better not be," Jessie grumbled.

"I'm trying to figure it all out, but I think.." Daniel said, the looks on Jessie and James' faces silenced him for a minute. "I think someone or something is going to kill you and Lena."

"What!?" James and Jessie said in unison.

"It's hard to explain exactly, it's something to do with the Slayer thing. Ha, you are going to die cos of a Slayer thing! I'm shutting up now," Daniel replied.

"What do you mean by Slayer thing?" James asked.

"It's not clear that's the point, I wouldn't have a vision if it wasn't a Slayer thing," Wesley replied.

"Ugh I'm going back to bed," Jessie groaned, she walked back through the door.

"Did she not hear what I said?" Daniel asked.

"Ok you're a watcher, investigate, look into it, give me some info, let us sleep," James whispered as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"Sleep really? I figured something else was going on judging by your wife's appearance," Daniel said, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

James stared blankly at him, "I said let us sleep for god's sake."

Daniel grinned cheekily, "somebody's moody."

"Not that it's any of your business but we were asleep when you came by," James muttered.

"Ah for how long?" Daniel said. James rolled his eyes, he grabbed a hold of Daniel's arm and dragged him towards the door. "Ok ok, I'm going."

"Oh Daniel, you need a girlfriend bad," James muttered.

Daniel turned around, "I do, her name is.. her name is Na.. Naomi, yeah that's a good name."

James nodded his head, "uh huh, Wildman?"

"Why are you calling me a wild man?" Daniel asked.

James pressed the button on the side panel, the doors closed in Daniel's face.

**Earth**  
**London**

Kevin and Sandi were sitting at a dining table in a small flat. Both were drumming their fingers on the table.

"You know this is nice, just like the old days," Sandi said.

"Yes it is except that you're not my best friend slash room mate, no he is probably a pile of dust in a coffin, six feet deep down in dirt, sharing the coffin with several friendly worm families," Kevin muttered.

Sandi pouted her lips, "no need to be rude."

Kevin sighed, "I'm sorry, this Earth is too different to what I'm used to, it's very weird and depressing."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sandi said.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump in shock. "Come in," Kevin called.

The door opened up, another familiar face appeared in the doorway. "Um.. is there a Sandi and Kevin Clarke here?" Barclay questioned.

"That's us mate," Kevin replied.

"Right, Admiral Picard has a mission for you," Barclay said. He handed a PADD to Sandi.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

Sandi glanced at the PADD, "we're going to Silaran Prime, what's up there?"

"The colony is infested with vampires or something, you guys fight them right?" Barclay replied.

"Yes like every other day," Kevin grumbled.

"Ok ok, the transport leaves tonight," Barclay said.

"That's fine, I'd rather be working than sitting around sulking," Sandi said as she eyed Kevin.

Kevin ignored her, "killing things may cheer me up."

"Just um come by Transport Site 2 at 1900," Barclay said. Sandi and Kevin stared at him blankly. "Oh 22nd century people, it's where the old underground station was."

"Well at least we know where that is," Sandi said.

"Good, I'll be off then," Barclay said, walking backwards towards the door. He quickly let himself out.

"Lets stock up then Kev," Sandi said as she pulled herself up. Kevin rolled his eyes in response. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just we're ancient history technically, we're doing Lena and James' job here aren't we?" Kevin replied.

"So what? They're lightyears away so they can't really do they're duty here can they. Like people say, more is better," Sandi said.

"Yeah but.." Kevin muttered.

Sandi slapped him across the head, "pull yourself together Kevin, you really could use the experience anyway."

"And what's that suppose to mean exactly!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"It means that you need more training, in other words you suck big time," Sandi replied.

Kevin groaned, "ugh you should stick to your usual fake sweet mode, even that suits you better."

"It's not fake," Sandi said.

"Oh yeah like Miss Psycho of the year for two years running is sweet by nature, that's believable," Kevin muttered.

Sandi smiled and shook her head, "oh come on, you know I'm only like that around you."

"Now you do, you were like that around everybody at one point," Kevin said.

Sandi picked up a knife, she spun it around in her hand, "do you really want to argue with me?"

**Enterprise, Security Office**

Craig was sitting behind the desk with his feet up. Zare strolled in, Craig quickly lowered his feet.

"Zare, 0800 already?" he said.

Zare sat opposite him, "yeah 0800 once again."

"Bad morning?" Craig questioned as he reached out for his coffee.

Zare snorted, "what an exaggeration."

"Must be.. you're here before James and everyone else," Craig said. He put his feet back up on the desk. "Speaking of which where is the other boss?"

"Oh he contacted me, he's in Sickbay. Something to do with Jessie," Zare replied.

Craig's eyes widened, "Jessie really? I was hoping it was something up with him."

"Well that's nice," Zare muttered.

Craig pulled himself to his feet, "I'm sorry I've been up all night, and he keeps ruining my love life."

"Didn't you break up cos of Lena, not him?" Zare asked.

Craig looked nervous, "oh I know that, it's just easier for me to hate him and not her."

"Ugh you're one measle of a man aren't you?" Zare muttered. "Look I don't actually care so.."

"Right I get the point," Craig butted in. He walked out of the room muttering to himself.

Zare sat in silence while glancing around the room with a killer look on her face, breathing heavily also. She looked back at the table, she hit her hand against it leaving a crack in it.

The door opened, Lena strolled through it, "hey Zare, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Zare groaned, "of course I should be here, I work here don't I?"

"Yeah it's just you usually don't get here on time, um where's James?" Lena asked.

"Sickbay, where the sick people usually go. Take a hike sister," Zare muttered.

Lena sat down on the edge of the table, "take a hike?"

"Yeah sister, go on a hike to Sickbay appear out of nowhere sister," Zare said.

"Um have I done something or said something wrong to upset you?" Lena questioned.

"No I guess not sister," Zare groaned.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, sister?" Zare replied.

"Yes! I'm not you sister am I?" Lena said.

"Oh I know that, you're a Chosen who should have a male Chosen as a sibling, it makes sense that you're both still around and my brother isn't," Zare ranted.

Lena raised both eyebrows "huh?"

"Sorry it's just today would of been my brother's birthday," Zare muttered.

"Oh he's dead I take it, sorry," Lena said.

"Yes well a demon mistook him and me for Chosens, they were wrong. I got distracted but James managed to kill one and missed another, that one killed my brother," Zare said.

"Oh.. why are you taking it out on me. You seem to think it was James' fault," Lena questioned.

Zare groaned, "forget it yeesh."

"Ok I probably wont, I'll just go to Sickbay," Lena said. She climbed off the table and walked out of the room.

**Silaran Prime**

A shuttle flew out of the clouds, it landed in between two other shuttles. The back door opened up slowly, Sandi and Kevin stepped off it once the door had fully opened.

"Do we get a contact or a guide?" Kevin asked as he glanced around.

"I doubt we have one, we're here to slay not go on a tour," Sandi replied.

"Hello there," a voice said from behind them. They turned around, the source of the voice was a tall dark man.

"Who are you?" Sandi asked.

"Maybe our tour guide," Kevin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, my name is Stephen Matley," the man said.

"No offense but why do we need a contact. I figured our job is pretty clear," Sandi questioned.

Stephen glanced at the ground briefly, "I take it Mr Barclay didn't fully explain."

"Well we do know how to slay," Sandi said.

"It's not as simple as that. These vamps are part of a group, the ones in charge are extremely old. Some say that they were sired by the originals, the Masters," Stephen said.

"Ah yeah, the Masters. Those creeps sent a group of telepaths after me cos the lazy buggers couldn't get to Earth themselves," Sandi muttered. Kevin stared at her with a bemused expression on his face. She turned to him, "you remember, you were still a little brat and I was the violence addict who wasn't really in the mood for psycho telepathic henchmen."

Kevin nodded his head, "yeah well, when I hear words like psycho and telepathic I instantly think of James and Lena, and maybe a thirty year old Sandi."

Sandi smiled, "oh Kevin, where did vampires come from?"

Kevin stared blankly, "uh.. the Masters?"

"Not exactly sweety, you think about it," Sandi replied.

"Did I contact you two at a bad time?" Stephen carefully asked.

"No no, it's fine. We're always like this," Sandi replied. Kevin looked confused, he held his head looking frustrated. "What else do we need to know?"

**The Enterprise Conference Room**

Most of the Enterprise main cast had gathered around the table.

"Another morning meeting, another boring day," Lena sighed. "Status."

"Helm is still programmed to fly to our next Game Cube co-ordinates, same as yesterday except that we're a day closer," Bryan replied.

Triah just filed her nails, "opps still makes the beeps."

Tani looked at her, "I dunno, I think Engineering needs a good hoovering."

Triah's eyes widened, dropping the file nail as she did, "oh god, I'm on it!" Craig quickly grabbed her arm to stop her getting up.

Kiara tried not to laugh, "um Freddie is leaving tabs around, it stinks." Nikki agreed with her by nodding her head.

Daniel looked rather uneasy, "yeah what a bitch."

Lena turned to an empty chair, "uh, where's James?"

"He came by briefly looking out of it, then he walked back out," Zare muttered.

Craig folded his arms on the desk, "I'll do it. Nothing's happened on the ship since Lena punched that crewman on the bridge."

Lena pouted, "he tried to hit on me."

"How is that security? I thought that would be a job for us," Kiara asked, looking confused.

Craig smiled, "we just sent him straight to the brig, by the way he needs treating."

Tom frowned, "why the brig?"

"He hit on the Captain, god," Craig replied.

Kiara coughed into her hand, "jealous pig."

Craig glanced at her, "what?"

"I said, hell that's big," Kiara quickly replied.

Lena shrugged it off, "moving on. Tactical?" She glanced over at Jessie, who was too busy staring blankly at the wall. "Jess, hello?"

Jessie glanced at her, "what, what!?"

Everyone moved their chairs an inch or two backwards, or sideways depending on where they were.

Lena just sighed, "great, it must be that time of the month today for all the girls, except me."

Craig nodded his head, "you're right, Triah tends to clean more once a month."

Triah glared at him, "you can't talk, you stink."

Craig widened his eyes, "uh, I was in the shower this morning."

Zare rolled her eyes, "I think I'm the only one who's allowed to be moody. Is it anybody else's dead brother's birthday today?"

Tani burst out crying and ran out of the room. Lena looked nervous, "it's Tani's brother's birthday."

"He didn't technically die did he, I mean.. uh I'm not even going to try," Tom muttered.

"Tom, do us all a favour and seal your mouth or something," Zare snapped.

"Give it a rest Zare, it was eight years ago," Jessie said.

Tom stood up quickly, "ok um, that is all, right, dismissed." Nearly everyone rushed out.

Lena stood up slowly, "that's fine, I don't need a tactical report."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "you want a tactical report, fine. Somebody spilt something on the console and I haven't been able to use it."

"So why didn't you tell anybody?" Lena asked.

"Cos I couldn't be bothered to be bothered about it," Jessie replied.

Lena stared blankly at her, "ok great, you can go now." Jessie pulled herself to her feet, she walked out. Lena turned to Zare, "why don't you take a day off or something."

"I'm fine, I just snap a lot on this day," Zare muttered.

"Well that's why you should have a day off," Lena said.

James rushed into the room, "sorry I'm late." He glanced around the room, "ok correction, sorry I'm very late."

"No it's fine, something's obviously going on. Hint," Lena said.

James smiled as he leaned on the back of Zare's chair, "family business Lena."

Lena looked confused, "have we gone back in time? I was pretty sure that we were family."

Zare rolled her eyes, "hello, I'm here."

Lena laughed nervously, "ok sorry."

"It doesn't matter Zare, I don't want to tell Lena anyway," James said.

Lena folded her arms looking annoyed, "why not?"

"Don't take it personally Lena, so far only Jessie and I know," James replied.

"But I'm related to you, she's not.. I'm more family than she is," Lena said.

Zare shuddered, "wouldn't it be creepy if she was." James gently slapped her across the head.

"Fine, you wont tell me this, I wont tell you my secret," Lena grumbled.

"You don't have any secrets," James said.

"I think you're missing the idea," Lena said.

Zare groaned as she stood up, "excuse me." She headed for the door.

"Why are you being a big baby about this?" James asked.

"I'm not, you're the baby," Lena mumbled.

Zare stopped at the doorway, she turned back around, "ok I'm going, you can stop rubbing this in my face." She walked out leaving James and Lena rather confused.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked.

Lena shrugged, "her brother's birthday is today."

"Oh right, I think I'd better avoid her all day then," James muttered.

Lena sat down in the nearby chair, "so, what's up with Jessie then?"

"Why do you assume it's something about Jessie?" James questioned.

"I guessed," Lena replied. She smiled, "and I was right."

"It's about a lot of people, so there," James said.

"Come on, what is it? If it's something I will find out about anyway, you may as well tell me now," Lena said.

James sighed, "well um, the thing about that is.."

**Deck Sixteen**

Zare stuck her head out of the turbolift door, she quickly got off of it and rushed around the corner. She watched carefully as James, Naomi and Foster were heading for the turbolift.

"Oh come on, you were hitting on Craig," James said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I needed more pay, you weren't around so I had to settle for bleach boy," Naomi said.

James stopped in his tracks, "excuse me?"

Naomi and Foster stopped to turn around. "Well I can't hit on Lena, can I?" Naomi said.

"What about Tom?" Foster suggested. Naomi laughed, she continued down the corridor. "She chose Craig over Tom, he'll be happy," Foster muttered. He and James followed her.

"Naomi, you would hit on me to get more pay?" James questioned. Naomi glanced behind him just to nod her head. "I was lying in a coma when you were being born, that doesn't creep you out?"

Naomi's eyes widened, "really? How did you get in that coma?" She stepped into the turbolift. James and Foster joined her.

Zare sighed in relief before continuing on her way. She turned the corner and stepped into Sickbay. "Doc, Nikki, anybody?" she called out, not too loud though.

Faye and Daniel stepped out of the office in mid conversation, Zare quickly glanced around for a place to hide, she just ducked behind the station instead.

"I'm telling you, they don't believe me," Daniel was busy saying.

Faye stood near the station, she leaned on it, "why wouldn't they listen to you?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied, he lit up a tab. Faye pulled a face as he did. "It's probably cos of the memory loss thing, that's not my fault right. My watcher abilities are still there, so the question is, why don't they trust my visions and crap?"

"Um, do you mind? I hate smoke," Faye muttered.

Daniel looked at his tab, "oh I'm sorry, it's instinct." He threw it passed Faye, it landed nearby Zare.

Faye stared at him in disbelief, "that was lit you know."

"I know, Lena told me that the computer puts out all the fires," Daniel said. "So why do you think that my memory loss would affect my visions?"

"I don't know, maybe they think watchers were taught the ability to be um, watchers," Faye replied.

"The thing is they're not, it's natural.. you know like the Natural and Chosen Slayers," Daniel said.

Faye nodded her head, "yeah but do they know that?"

"Well I figured the old guy would of told them before he disappeared," Daniel replied.

Zare rolled her eyes, she turned around to lean on the station. Faye pulled a confused face, "do you hear that?"

Daniel lit up another tab without thinking, "hear what?"

Faye cleared her throat, "you're doing it again, and um I meant did you hear the voice?"

"I can only hear yours and mine pet," Daniel replied. He threw another tab over Faye's shoulder.

**The Bridge**

"I'm telling you, that's not how you make flap jacks," Tom was busy saying.

"Noo yours totally suck dad, I felt sick afterwards," Bryan groaned.

"Listen to your kid Tom, you don't add butter," Triah said.

Tom rolled his eyes, "yes you do."

Zare stepped off the turbolift looking a bit annoyed, she tried to calm down before she spoke, "Lena can we talk in private? It's urgent."

Lena glanced up at her, "sure."

"Private," Zare repeated herself.

"Oh oh, yeah sure," Lena stuttered as she stood up. She and Zare headed for the Ready Room.

The room fell silent for a little while. "So how do you make short bread cookies?" Bryan asked.

"No, no no!" everyone groaned.

"Bryan, don't start this again please," Tom moaned.

**The Ready Room**

Lena sat down behind her desk, "so, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you again, you know in the Conference Room," Zare replied as she sat down.

"It's fine really," Lena said.

Zare shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "um there is something else."

"Ok, what is it?" Lena questioned.

Zare took out a strange device which had a flashy light on it, "I found this in my quarters."

Lena leaned over the desk, she took it off her. "This is weird, I'll get Tani to see what it is."

"I figured you'd know, being Borg and all," Zare said.

"Well I'm just guessing here, but it looks like a device that interferes with signals. It's best to get Tani or anybody from Engineering to scan it to make sure," Lena said.

Zare stood up, "well let me know, it's really worrying." She rushed out of the room.

Lena stared at the door, "um ok, I'll do that."

**Silaran Prime**

Sandi and Kevin stood in a quiet part of town, nearby a hole in the ground.

"So," Kevin muttered.

Sandi glanced at him, "so?"

"So what do you think it is?" Kevin asked.

"It looks to me like a hole," Sandi replied.

Stephen looked rather uncomfortable, "is there something I'm missing?"

"Well for one thing the hole's too small," Sandi replied.

Kevin nodded his head, "yeah and we didn't even have sewer networks in our time."

Stephen frowned, "it's not a sewer network. The base is underground, the hole was a passage way, but it was partially sealed. The vampires have taken parts of the base, luckily they don't want to do too much damage with it."

"What kind of base are we talking about?" Sandi questioned.

"It mainly controlled the power, the vampires just re-routed the power to their location and that's it," Stephen replied.

"Huh, what kind of power?" Sandi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stephen looked confused, "solar."

Sandi and Kevin glanced at each other, they both smiled deviously. "This'll be quick and fun," Kevin said.

"How do we get in?" Sandi asked.

"Well I was thinking.." Stephen started to reply. Kevin interrupted him by stamping his foot near the hole, it got a little larger.

"Got anything heavy?" he asked.

**Several minutes later**

Stephen looked down the now rather large hole, "what are you going to do?"

"Chill, we'll handle it," Sandi replied. She and Kevin walked out of sight. Stephen sighed.

**The Enterprise Bridge**

Jessie entered through the turbolift looking calmer than before, "sorry I'm half a day late." She took her station. Nobody was really listening, a full scale argument was going on between the senior staff.

"No, you don't put sugar on shortbread!" Tom yelled.

"You do, what do you think that powdery stuff is?" Triah snapped.

"Flour, god!" Tom yelled.

"Why would anyone willingly eat flour?" Bryan asked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Triah muttered.

"Look sugar is not put in those kind of biscuits, they've got enough taste in them," Tom grumbled.

"Oh yeah I bet they do with all that butter you put in them!" Triah yelled.

Tom looked like he was going to cry, "short bread without butter wouldn't be short bread, it would just be crappy biscuits."

"Ookay, I think I'm going to hang out in the Ready Room," Jessie said looking rather scared. She rushed into the Ready Room, but rushed straight back out. "Uh guys!"

"It's sugar, you don't sprinkle flour all over shortbread!" Triah screamed.

"Oh god, next you'll be claiming that it's salt," Tom muttered.

Jessie hit her hand against the wall, she immediately regretted it. Several people looked her way, but Triah and Tom weren't any of them. "GUYS ATTENTION PLEASE!" she screamed loud enough for Sickbay to hear.

Tom and Triah looked at her looking rather scared. "What, oh crap.. I'm going to die aren't I," Tom stuttered.

"Well why not, eating that much butter will kill you eventually," Triah muttered to herself.

"Will you quit it with the short bread biscuits, Lena's in there lying on the ground disappearing and reappearing, so what's more important, her or the cruddy biscuits?" Jessie said, she got back to normal breathing afterwards.

Everyone glanced at each other, then they rushed for the Ready Room. One unknown crewmember was knocked unconscious in the crush. Jessie pushed her way to the front, Tom was nearby looking freaked. "Oh my god it's true," he stuttered.

Jessie walked over to Lena, she disappeared for a second before coming back into sight again. "What are we going to do then?"

"What we normally do, get her to Sickbay," Tom replied.

"What happened if she disappears then?" Jessie muttered.

"Looks like we carry her then," one crewmember commented.

Everyone looked at Tom. "Hey, why me?" he moaned.

Triah shrugged, "I don't like you."

Tom groaned, "fine, but if I break my arms because of the weight I will sue."

"Sue who, the writers?" Bryan sniggered.

Tom glanced back at his son, "you're grounded."

Bryan pouted, "aaw crap."

**Silaran Prime**

Kevin climbed out of the hole, he turned around and held his hand out for Sandi. She climbed up on her own, she eyed Kevin's hand, "uh thanks."

"Went wrong I take it," Stephen said.

"No, we told you it would be quick," Sandi said.

Kevin smiled, "and fun too."

"I don't understand," Stephen muttered.

"Oh we just re-directed the solar mirrors, the vamps weren't expecting a sunburn underground were they," Sandi said with a giggle.

Stephen looked impressed, "wow, thank you."

"It was no problem," Kevin grinned.

Sandi rolled her eyes, "he doesn't seem to think he's a backup now, does he?"

Kevin elbowed her, "whatever, lets go."

**The Enterprise**

Freddie, Tom, Jessie, James, Nikki, and Kiara were all standing around Lena's biobed.

"I don't understand," Freddie muttered.

Tom rubbed his arms, "well that was a waste of time and arms."

James turned around, punched him, and turned back around again. Despite the situation Jessie and Kiara tried not to laugh.

Nikki giggled, "Tom's so cute when he's unconscious and bleeding."

Freddie tried to ignore what just happened, "I don't get why her temporal implant is doing this. It's working just fine."

Jessie cleared her throat as she held up the device Zare had earlier, "ahem, I found this near her."

Freddie took it off her, "I see but I'm a doctor, I think Engineering treats these kind of patients."

"Uh Doc," Kiara muttered.

"Oh right," Freddie said nervously. He used a tricorder to scan the device. "It's generating a strange signal, I've never seen anything like it."

Nikki looked over at the tricorder results, "I have."

"Well?" James said, looking impatient. As a matter of a fact everyone else did too.

Nikki giggled, "ok um." She turned to Kiara, "James is annoyed with me." Kiara stared blankly at her, she quickly grabbed Jessie's arm which was going towards Nikki.

"Spoil sport," Jessie pouted as she put her arm back by her side.

"What kind of signal is it?" James asked.

"It looks like a similar signal the Tolg use in their temporal devices. A signal like that could easily weaken another temporal signal, it obviously is doing that to Lena's implant," Nikki replied.

"Well if Tani's ok then we just throw the damn thing away, or destroy it," Jessie said.

Kiara took the device off Freddie, "gladly." She clicked her spare fingers, the device disappeared.

Everyone glanced at Lena, she still kept disappearing every now and then. Nikki raised her hand, "um.. just a comment so no one try to hit me. If she's disappearing from the timeline every now and then, how come nothing changes?"

"Tolg are time experts, you tell us," James said.

"So are Q's and Borg but no one else in this room seems to be explaining this," Nikki grumbled.

"I am neither of those but I do have a suggestion," Freddie said. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "The other Borg, Tani, she can come here and we can copy her implant using the replicators. Then we can replace Lena's."

"Fine, I'll contact Tani," Kiara said. She walked away from the group.

"I want to know where this device came from. If it's not affecting Tani and it's still affecting Lena even destroyed, then someone's made it to hurt her," James said.

"Who would want to do that? If they wanted to kill Lena, there's conventional methods. Erasing her from the timeline would screw everything up," Nikki said.

James stared at the others, "oh my god."

"What, what?" Freddie stuttered.

"I'll deal with this, you just help her," James said. He rushed out of the room.

Tom sat up, "deal with what, what's going on!?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, she kicked him in the head, he fell back unconscious. "Anybody got any idea what he's going to do?" she asked.

Kiara re-joined the group, "she's coming, hey where did James go?"

"Good questions," Freddie replied.

**Zare's Quarters**

The room was dark, the only light came from the small lights on the wall near the window. Zare was sitting nearby the window, staring into space looking rather solemn. The main doors opened, Zare briefly glanced at them before turning back to the window, "ok what do you want?"

James walked further into the room so the doors would close, "I just want to talk."

"I doubt that," Zare muttered.

James looked confused, "and why's that?"

Zare looked over at him, she climbed off the sofa and made her way over. "Oh, I just thought that you looked annoyed."

"Nah," James said, he punched her in the face. She didn't seem affected by the blow, she looked back at him now with the obvious shade of red in her eyes. "Now what would I be angry about, let me think."

"Rean and I were suppose to be Chosens, you and your precious sister stole that from us," Zare grumbled.

James sighed, "here comes the ranting, that's evil level two."

Zare faked a sweet smile, "oh really, what's level three?" She punched him, "this, have I passed?"

"Barely," James scoffed, he punched her harder than before. She stumbled into the coffee table, even though she just bumped into it, it smashed. "Actually, that's level three, breaking the coffee table."

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Zare muttered.

"No, but if you want to be evil, learn from the master," James replied.

Zare smiled, "oh but I don't need to." She started pacing the room, "I've had plenty time to think about this. If things were different, and we were Chosens, Rean would of been strong enough to survive."

"Not the way I see it, that demon took him by surprise. If that happened to any of us we would of died too," James said.

Zare pushed her hand through the nearby wall, "you're just saying that cos it was your fault he died."

"Sorry Zare, I offered to take the blame eight years ago, and you didn't want to do that. You can't change your mind now," James said.

"You should of killed that demon, if you did he'd still be here!" Zare screamed as she pulled her hand out of the wall. She threw a bit of the broken wall at him, he ducked in time.

"And I wouldn't of had to spend eight years getting evil treatment that I didn't need!" Another bit of wall was thrown at him. Tears started to form in her eyes, "instead you just get a sister that appeared out of nowhere, and try to rub it all in my face!"

"Well at least you're taking the Lena news better than I did, that's for sure," James said as he walked closer to her.

Zare just looked confused, "huh?"

James put his arms around her, "see, you're not killing me right now."

Zare smiled, she put her own arms around him. She looked nervous all of a sudden, she backed away, "wait, my door's not locked.."

James looked confused instead, "what?"

Zare shook her head, "oh, just the last time you comforted me, your wife-to-be walked in. I wonder why she hasn't yet."

"Oh that's weird," James said. "Just in case I'll just pat you on the shoulder and go 'there there'."

**T****he Ready Room:**

Lena kept glancing at a hand held mirror looking nervous, "well still here, good." The door chimed, "yeah come in."

Jessie walked into to the room, she looked around like she was expecting something, "oh damn."

Lena looked around, "uh, what?"

"Nothing, I just had this feeling I was suppose to walk in on something," Jessie replied.

"Oh yeah, supposably Zare was responsible for what happened to me. A brief evil experience, and I mean brief, James helped her," Lena said.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah that was probably it."

"Next time, ey," Lena said as she looked in the mirror again.

"The new implant's fine you know," Jessie said, eyeing the mirror.

"Yeah I know, I'm just a little paranoid," Lena muttered. She put down the mirror, "so James told me about your little um, situation."

Jessie's eyes widened, "he.. he told you I was pregnant!?"

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "I can't believe that worked."

"Lena, you bitch," Jessie grumbled.

"I was partly telling the truth, he was going to tell me but he chickened out," Lena said.

Jessie stood up, "that's it, I'm going to find out a secret of yours or something." She headed for the door.

"Uh Jess," Lena called. Jessie turned to look at her. "Stay away from knives and Q's."

Jessie pulled a face at her before turning around to walk out.

Lena sighed, "must we do this every season."

**THE END**


End file.
